


Graduation Day

by fictionsparks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Graduation Day, I'm Sorry, I'm salty because I didn't get to graduate because of quarantine, M/M, Other, The third years have to graduate and it makes me SAD, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionsparks/pseuds/fictionsparks
Summary: The last day of school was coming up, and the three seniors hadn’t talked about it.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	1. PART ONE: Of Rain Clouds and Roads

The last day of school was coming up, and the three seniors hadn’t talked about it. 

No one wanted to broach the subject, as if they all believed that simply not speaking about it would delay the inevitable. 

But, inevitable it was. 

Suga could feel it looming overhead, like storm clouds on the horizon, as the three of them walked home after school. Footfalls on the pavement were the only sound they made, and the silence was overwhelming. 

He lifted his head from the ground beneath his feet. Asahi was beside him, fiddling with a strap on his bag. Daichi was walking a few paces ahead, facing forward. 

_ How could he do that _ , Suga wondered. Daichi could be so stoic when everyone else was afraid. He was always able to stay calm while staring at the face of a storm.

Was he feeling it like everyone else?

It took Suga a moment to notice, but Daichi had stopped moving. “Daichi,” Asahi began. “Is something wrong?”

Daichi turned. They had all paused, having caught up with him. Suga could see that there was something in his eyes. There was always something in his eyes, even if it wasn't in anything else.

“No.” Daichi turned back around, and began to walk again. “I’m okay.”

Asahi sent a confused look to Suga, but resumed walking as well. Soon enough, they were back in their silent pace. 

Up ahead was a cafe, which shared it’s space with a bakery. The three had stopped inside dozens of times on their way home. When they reached it, Daichi would take a left. Asahi would turn right. Suga would continue on the street. 

When they reached that cafe at the end of the block, they would go their separate ways. They were almost at the end of the road.

The next time they would see each other would be in the morning for their practice ceremony, then again for the real one. They would each walk on that stage, in front of their school, their team, their friends, and their family. They would each walk off. 

The end of the road was almost here. They had reached the cafe. 

“Well,” Asahi said, placing a hand on Suga’s shoulder.

“I know.” Suga’s own hand reached up, squeezing Asahi’s for a moment before he allowed it to float back down.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow.” 

With that, Asahi turned. The end of the road was here. 

But, Daichi hadn’t moved.

“Hello?” Daichi blinked at the sound of the other boy’s voice, then moved to face Suga. “Are you sure you’re okay, Daichi?”

He smiled. “Yeah. I’m fine. Here, I’ll walk you home.”

Suga had no complaints. He simply smiled back, and the two began walking again. After a few blocks of silence, Suga finally spoke up. 

“It smells like it’ll rain soon.”

“Yeah. Smells nice, though.”

“True.”

The silence resumed. They walked in tandem down the street. 

Silence had never been an issue with them. If something was bothering them, they could always say it. 

_ But, how do I even start? _

Daichi had always been strong. He had always been determined and motivated. He was always the one to pick everyone else up. Whenever Suga felt nervous or weak, he could always look at the fire in Daichi’s eyes and know that they could pull through. 

The end of the road was near. Their graduation ceremony was tomorrow. In a month, they would be off studying at different schools. Suga was terrified. 

And, right this second, Daichi was impossible to read. Sure, he was smiling, but he was silent. He was hesitant and despondent. 

Suga wished he could see Daichi’s real smile, just one more time. 

_ That would be enough. _

They walked on. The wind picked up, but the clouds were still distant. They still had a short ways to walk. If the wind picked up any more, Daichi might get stuck in the rain on his way home. 

“Do you have an umbrella?”

“No. I’ll be fine. The rain shouldn’t hit for another hour.” 

“I don’t know about that. Those clouds look like they're traveling fast.” Suga looked at Daichi, who was still looking off in the distance with that strange expression. 

By the time they were two blocks away, the clouds were almost on top of them. The sky was dark and the wind was blowing. 

“Daichi, why don’t you stay? You’re going to get rained on.”

“No, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“A bother? Daichi, you’re never a bother. My mom loves having you over.”

They turned the corner. The first drop of rain fell on Suga’s nose. 

“I can’t stay, anyway. I have to be home to help my dad with something.”

Another drop fell. Then another. Fat, wet splotches started appearing on the sidewalk. Soon enough, the sky opened up and the boys were caught in a downpour. 

Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand, and they started picking up the pace. Suga could feel his jacket getting soaked, and rainwater was falling down his face. 

They turned another corner, and made the mad dash to Suga’s house.

They caught their breath, ducking under the roof’s overhang to keep from getting any more soaked. “Come on, Daichi. I’m not going to let you walk home in this.”

“I can’t stay.”

Suga noticed there was water falling down Daichi’s face. No, there was a tear running down Daichi’s face. 

At the same time, Suga noticed that he was still holding onto Daichi’s hand. Tightly. 

“Daichi…”

“I have to go.” Daichi pulled his hand away, and he turned around briskly. 

Suga’s hand was almost stinging with the absence of the other boy’s hand. Daichi was running back down the sidewalk.

_ I guess this really is the end of the road.  _

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what was wrong and he sure as hell didn’t know how to fix it. 

_ What could I even say to make this better? _

Suga couldn’t watch him leave anymore. He turned, placing his hand on the door. Some water fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. It wasn’t from the rain. 


	2. PART TWO: Of Bees and Brotherhood

The last day of school was coming up soon. Asahi was excited, just a little bit. 

Once school was over, he was going on a small vacation with his mom, and he’d be back in time to start his studies again in April. He was going to college in town, and taking whatever courses that weren’t offered there online. Of course, that meant he could visit Kurasuno and watch games whenever he wanted.

He had already spoken to Coach Ukai about joining the alumni team as soon as he graduated, and he was looking forward to playing with Makodo again. 

Asahi was very excited. But he knew no one else was.

No one else had really spoken about their plans. He knew Daichi was going to school and was probably moving away — that wasn’t really a secret. Suga was definitely smart enough to go to one of the big institutes, but hadn’t said if he’d gotten in or not. 

Asahi wasn’t too dumb to figure out what was going on. 

The last day of school was coming up. Asahi’s relatives were in town, and he was almost dreading having to see them all, so he was making the most of his walk home.

Suga and Daichi weren’t talking. It made Asahi nervous when they got like that. 

The walk from school was really pretty in March. It was warmer than it had been in the past week, a little gift before the rains started up. The trees were gearing up for a downpour.

A bee buzzed right by his ear, distracting him just enough to almost bump into Daichi, who had stopped suddenly.

“Daichi, is something wrong?”

The captain said otherwise, but Suga and Asahi shared a knowing look. Asahi knew Daichi, and he knew that Suga was the one to help him now.

These were his brothers. They’d shared smiles and tears together. Since the first day he’d walked into club practice, to the day they’d walked into the National Competition, he’d known that they were brothers.

Asahi also knew that he’d never say goodbye to them. You don’t say goodbye to people you aren’t going to leave. 

They passed a bright flower box as they neared the cafe on the corner. Asahi liked the colors. So did the butterflies, who perched on the petals.

When they reached the corner, Asahi would turn one way, and his brothers would turn the other. It wasn’t goodbye, not to him. 

They stopped for a moment once they got there. Daichi was looking off into the distance, seeing something the other two couldn’t. 

Asahi shared that same look with Suga, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_ Take care of him,  _ was what his hand said, but his mouth said, “Well.”

Suga reached up, laying his own atop Asahi’s and giving it a small squeeze. “I know,” was what Asahi’s ears heard, but he knew what it meant.

_ Of course I will. _

Asahi trusted his brothers. He knew they would be alright. He headed on.

He loved the spring. Shopkeepers always put out beautiful flowers, and the bugs were always flying around happily. Asahi smiled. 

He loved the spring, and he loved his brothers.

When he got home, he set out his uniform for tomorrow. His relatives were crowding around the house, and he could hear water boiling in a kettle in the kitchen. Thunder rumbled outside, and his suitcase sat next to his bed, already packed for his vacation. 

This wasn’t goodbye. 


	3. PART THREE: Of Fears and Family

The last day of school was coming up, and Daichi had a big problem.

They were all going to leave soon, and he wasn’t ready. 

For the past three years, his life was group dinners, motivational speeches, and strict lectures. His life was late night strolls from practice, over-active group texts, and early morning wake up calls. 

Soon, it would all be over. The three of them would all move on. He wasn’t sure if he was able to handle that. 

He wasn’t sure if he could be complete without the team. 

But, having to leave these two? That felt impossible.

Having to leave Suga? 

Now, that was impossible.

Daichi had never felt fear like this. 

With a choice between this, and facing a wall of twenty-foot tall blockers? He’d choose the blockers anyday. This, or take final exams all over again with zero prep time? Hand him the tests, and he’d be ready to go.

Tell him to say goodbye to Suga? You might as well kill him now. 

Daichi knew Asahi was staying in town. He had found a biology program he really liked that was only a short drive away, so Asahi was staying home. Of course, Daichi would come home to visit his family and visit the team every chance he got, which meant he could visit his friend as well. Besides, Daichi would never think about moving away permanently. 

Daichi also knew Sugawara applied to all the best schools. He was brilliant, and took his studies very seriously. He could become a CEO or an astrophysicist or a billionaire. 

Daichi had never felt fear like having to say goodbye to Suga. 

So, he decided not to. 

As they walked together, they both saw the clouds moving in quickly. The air smelled lovely —only another telltale sign.  There would be rain soon, and Daichi could only hope it held off long enough to get home. 

Suga was thinking the same thing, apparently. As he watched the clouds roll in, he asked, “Do you have an umbrella?”

“No. I’ll be fine. The rain shouldn’t hit for another hour.” 

“I don’t know about that. Those clouds look like they're traveling fast.”

If they got caught in the rain, Suga would ask him to come inside. He’d be trapped there, and Suga would be able to tell what’s wrong or would draw it out of him eventually. Daichi couldn’t let it come to that. 

After a few more blocks, Suga finally asked. He had to think of a dumb excuse to get out of it. 

Suga almost chuckled at his attempt. “A bother? Daichi, you’re never a bother. My mom loves having you over.”

_ Crap. I should have guessed. I stay over all the time. _

Daichi made another lame try, but, before Suga even had time to respond, water started to fall from the sky. The sidewalk became littered with wet dots in a matter of seconds, and Daichi could feel them start soaking into his shirt. Without so much as a word, Suga grabbed his hand and started running. 

Even for the brief run, it felt good to have Suga so close, holding his hand. 

They squeezed under the overhang once they reached Suga’s doorstep.  _ God, _ he would miss this. Being together. Running in the rain. Panting, out of breath. 

He wanted nothing more than to reach over to Suga, grab him tight, and never let go. Daichi had never felt fear like this. 

“Come on, Daichi. I’m not going to let you walk home in this.”

“I can’t stay.”Because if he did, he’d never want to leave again. He didn't even want to leave now.

_ Crap.  _

_ Oh, shit. _

_ Am I crying? _

He felt movement against his hand. Daichi hadn’t realized that he hadn’t let go. 

“Daichi — ”

“I have to go.” Daichi pulled his hand away, and he turned around briskly. 

He had cried in front of Suga before. He’d done it plenty of times. But this was different. He’d never felt fear like this, and Daichi didn’t want Suga to see him this way. 

So, he ran. 

_ God! Idiot! Turn back.  _

Daichi didn’t want to run, but he didn’t want to face Suga either. He didn’t want to look into those eyes, knowing it was the last time he’d ever see them. He couldn’t bear that —

“Daichi,” Came a distant cry, “slow down!

He wouldn’t turn back. He couldn’t let himself.

“Hey! Daichi! Wait up!”

_ No. _

“Stop!”

Suga’s footsteps grew louder as he chased after Daichi. But, it wasn’t long until the boy caught up. Daichi felt a tug on his jacket, and felt his foot slip on the slick pavement beneath him. The two went toppling onto wet grass. He had almost gotten himself up and ready to run again when a hand grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him back down. 

And, there they were. Face to face. 

Suga had a stray cutting of grass on his nose. Daichi had tears still streaming down his face. 

The front of his shirt was pulled tight, Suga’s hand unrelenting. He was still catching his breath, and his words came out shaky and erratic, but, forcefully, he asked, “Why were you running?”

Could he even chance opening his mouth for an answer? 

What could Daichi even say? 

Again, he asked, “Why were you running?” His voice was stronger now. His eyes were earnest now, searching for some explanation. 

“Daichi, what the hell is going on?”

He couldn’t answer Suga. 

He couldn’t even look at him anymore.

He had never felt fear like this.

So, he didn’t speak. More tears fell from his eyes. Daichi leaned forward, placing his head on the other boy’s chest. Suga pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his torso and holding him tight. 

Daichi released a great sob from deep in his heart. 

Suga’s arms wrapped even tighter, and they stayed that way even after the rains died down. It wasn’t until Daichi heard a bird chirping overhead that he began to pull away. 

Suga spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. “Why don’t you come inside? I’ll fix us some tea.”

This time, Daichi didn't run away. 

When the morning came, Daichi didn’t feel as scared as he once did. 

When he put on his uniform, he smiled softly to himself. And when he showed up early to the practice ceremony, Suga and Asahi were there waiting for him. When he walked off that stage, certificate in hand, he beamed to his mom and dad sitting in the audience. Then, to his team members silently cheering with the other students. 

Then, to Koshi Sugawara, who beamed right back at him. 

When the ceremony was over, Daichi was crowded with relatives who all wanted to take a picture of him with the principal. His mom and aunt both were straightening his uniform and messing with his hair to get it just right.

Asahi had fought through the crowd enough to reach Daichi’s hand, and start pulling him away.

The two of them slipped through the audience, Asahi blurting an “Excuse me!” every now and then, until they made it outside the school auditorium. 

Suga was waiting for them. 

The three of them sat there, on the steps. The air was warm, but a slight breeze was blowing enough to keep their faces cool. Bees and butterflies flew around in the grasses around the school. 

Breaking the blissful silence, Daichi decided to say the one thing he could not the day before.

“So, I guess this is goodbye.”

A bug whizzed past in the air above their heads. The words hung solemnly above them as well.

But Asahi could only chuckle. “Oh,” he began, still laughing. “Don’t be silly. Do you really think I’m letting you two leave me?”

Asahi’s laughter spread, and, sure enough, Suga was giggling too. 

“He’s right, Daichi,” Suga said, his eyes closing. “I could never leave you two.”

Suga reached over, gently grabbing his hand. Daichi smiled. 

The sun felt good against his skin. 

Behind them, family members fussed at and congratulated their graduates. He could hear a baby crying somewhere. Daichi’s family was probably looking for him.

But, out here, with Asahi’s chuckle in his ear and Suga’s hand in his own, he was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I busted this out in one day and messed up my sleep schedule. I hope you all enjoy! two more chapters are on the way soon.


End file.
